


What are you doing stepmom~

by BtsIsSoCute



Category: Bathtub - Fandom, Boypussy - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Pevert, Stepmommy - Fandom, big tits - Fandom, sluttymom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtsIsSoCute/pseuds/BtsIsSoCute
Summary: Jungkook fucks his perverted stepmommy namjoon inside the bathroom.
Relationships: JungkookxNamjoon, Namkook - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	What are you doing stepmom~

**"Ugh" Jungkook comes inside the house holding his shoulder in pain, he was just practicing for football but someone just had to be so damn rough. "Oh my god jungkook next time you gotta be careful" Namjoon says holding onto the boy side helping him up the stairs. "uh..its not my fault" Jungkook sighs as they finally reached upstairs. "I know honey..Well i fixed you a nice warm bath before i picked you...maybe it will help with your shoulder, sound like a good idea yeah?" "Umm are you sure? I mean this is your house and we dont live together" Jungkook turns around as he holds his shoulders looking over to the woman who smiling which makes her dimple come out. "Oh its ok i dont mind at all sweetie" Namjoon slighty pushes the boy inside softly not wanting to hurt him worse. "Ummm ok if you say so" Jungkook gets in front of the tub which had a whole bunch of bubbles and starts taking off his shirt with a groan as it made his shoulder hurt worse. Going to take off the pants he looks over at namjoon with a awkward look as she just stands there. "ummm" Jungkook clears his throat "Oh! Im sorry! I leave!" Namjoon laughs putting her hair around her ear as she runs towards the door and leaves going to her room. Jungkook chuckles slightly and nods turning back around, unzips his jeans and pulling them down along with his blue boxers, grabbing at his dick and slowly gets inside the tub sighing letting his muscles relax. Namjoon POV "Why does my stepson has to be so damn sexy...mm" I sigh deeply as I thinks about the boys abs my eyes just saw a few minutes ago. I giggle standing up from my bed and takes off my clothes and panties, I dont like bras so i dont bother buying them, Going up to my closet and picks out a silk pink robe and puts it around my milf body, looking around in the mirror i smirk and reaches for a hair band and wraps it around my hair putting it in a ponytail and heads to the bathroom. POV OVER Namjoon steps inside the bathroom slowly and closes the door loudly telling jungkook shes here. "Hi honey i came to check up on you...hows the bath?" "Hm? Oh um its great.." Jungkook couldnt see her because he covered his eyes with a warm towel. "Thats great honey" she giggles under her breath and walks over to the bath tub and sits on the edge of the tub turning her body towards him and admires him. Namjoon bites her lip and wraps her hands around his shoulders to massage them. Feeling jungkook relaxed muscles go back to tense at the surprised touched. "Oh my god your so tense honey...hmm you need to relax for me" Namjoon says as smiles and fixes her position so shes closer to him. " Alright ill try...you surprised me" Jungkook licks at his lips and sighs and tries to relax his tense muscles again. "Oh im sorry" She giggles and swings ponytail off her shoulder and massages at his arms feeling how tight they were. "Mhm yeah super tense honey calm down" She says and rubs at his chest. Jungkook eyes brows scrunches up feeling confused as he feels his step mom hand go from his chest to his stomach "u-umm alright" "So tense..mm...maybe your tense here too?" She leans her towards his v line, going towards his dick and grabs the thick meat. "Hmm...Woah..woah huh! What are you doing?! You cant touch there!" Jungkook takes the towel off his eyes and scoots away from her and closes his legs looking her up and down in shock seeing she was wearing. "Well i thought since your a whole body is tense i would give a fully body massage you know? To help your shoulder and your strong muscles" Jungkook nods at every word but still confused on what the hell she was wearing... "Umm well...your my mom you cant do that" Namjoon and laughs sticking her feet inside the tub so that shes closer to him "Im step mommy jungkook we are not related its fine" "Yeah but your still married to my dad" Namjoon rolls her eyes at the thought of her no big dick fat boring husband. "Yeah but hes out of town its not like hes gonna find out, come on you know you wanna touch me, hehe i see the way you look at my tits when you think im not paying attention" Jungkook eyes widen when his sneaky secret was exposed "i-i.." "Hehe its fine...i love the way you stare at them" Jungkook chuckles scratching the back of neck and looks up at the woman who was slightly bend over so her tits was peaking out slightly "You look nice" "Really? Thank you....you look nice in my tub hehe" Namjoon bites her lips Jungkook chuckles deeply and just stares at the woman features. "You wanna see whats underneath jeon?" Jungkook nods quickly and feels his dick harden. Namjoon giggles sexily and slowly undo her robe, take it off and drops it beside the tub letting her huge tits be free in front off her stepson eyes. Jungkook stares at her body with lustfull dark eyes and groans seeing her hard pointy pink pretty nipples. Namjoon notices and jiggles them with her hands as she laughs seeing the boy become more hungry for her tits. She leans towards the boy spreading his legs and grabs his thick 9 inch and starts to jerk him off staring inside his eyes as she smirks. "Mm you have such a big dick unlike your stupid father, hehe i guess your blessed...does that feel nice?" Jungkook bites his lips and thrusts up in her hand as he nods. "Yes" "Hehe good baby" She removes her hand fixing her position so that shes slightly on her back and spreads her legs showing off her pussy which had a small bush which made jungkook mouth water. "Hehe take out your tongue for me.." Jungkook sticks out his pink wet long tongue out. "Oh you have a nice tongue" Jungkook laughs and sticks out his tongue once again. "I know where to put that tongue..mhm yeah" Namjoon grabs the boy head and puts it in front of pussy. Jungkook goes a bit closer and begins to eat her out right away. "Mmmmm yeah...just like that..." Namjoon twists and pulls on her nipples as her son was eating her pussy like he was a animal. "Hmm" jungkook groans and sticks his tongue inside her hole. Namjoon screams and opens her legs more "Ohhhh fuck baby!" She grips the hair and humps his tongue. "You like that?" Jungkook smacks her pussy and fingers her roughly. "O-Ohhh baby yes! aah!" She than giggles and kisses him deeply tasting her own sweet juices. "Mmm i cant wait to fill you up with my dick" he groans standing up and smack his step mothers lips with his dick. "Suck this dick" Namjoon giggles and opens her mouth "i can suck your dick all day baby" Jungkook smirks and stuffs his wet red tip inside his step mothers and groans at the warmth and thrusts into her mouth. Namjoons moans sending deep vibrations onto jungkook dick and veins. "Oh fuckkkk!" Jungkook grabs the back of her head and makes her deep throat all the inches until her lips was touching his shaved pubes. She gags and plays with pink balls. "Ugh! Fuck your mouth is so amazing" He removes her watching as salvia trails down her chin. Namjoon giggles "Are you gonna fuck me now jeon?" "Of course i am slut.." Jungkook smiles and rubs her cheek. Jungkook grabs her by the waist helping stand up and picks her steppinf out the tub making water go every where, rushing to the bed room he throws her on the bed watching as he tits fly up and drop back down. "Shit your so hot!" Jungkook crawls on top of and grabs the length of his dick, grabbing his step mother by the neck and begins to enter her soaked hole as he stares into her eyes and starts thrusting hard and fast watching her every lust full expression. "O-Oh! My pussy feels fucking full!! Aaah!" "So tight and soaked for your stepson arent??? Such a fucking a whore!!" He chokes and starts thrusting crazy. "Aghhhh! Yes im a whore! Please make your slut of a mother cum baby! Aaaahhggh!" Namjoon eyes begin to roll in the back her eyes, her tongue out of her mouth letting saliva drip down to her chest. Jungkook wipes the saliva off her chest and puts it on her nipples rubbing against them making her whine. Jungkook changes the angle of the thrust and suddenly hits her g-spot. "OHHH JEON IM SO CLOSE! HIT IT AGAINNNN AAAGHHHHH!" Namjoon cries out in amazed pleasure. "Oh you mean here whore?" Jungkook hits the g-spot dead on. Namjoon back arches and her whole body starts to shake and tremble as she screams and moans loudly not caring if the neighbors hear. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkkk!"Namjoon legs kicks up in the air and she squirts all over stepson body. "Ohhhh fuck such a good whore squirting all over her stepson..!!" "Ohhhh fuck jungkook...I-I cant take ittttt!!!" She screams as jungkook kept thrusting. "Shut the fuck up and take it whore" Namjoon whimpers in submissive. Jungkook groans and licks his lips feeling his orgasm coming. 65 thrust later "Ughh im cumming!!" Jungkook thrusts become sloppy, he moans and does 10 more thrusts before shooting his cum deep inside his stepmothers wound. "o-o-ohhh..so warm" namjoon whimpers "Mmmm so fucking good" Jungkook chuckles and leans down kissing her lips. "Lets up clean up baby...i love the way fucked me jeon" "Yeah? Well this pussy and those tits belongs to me not my dad" "Of course baby..does your shoulder feel better baby?" "Yes it feels way much thanks you!"**.


End file.
